


When The War Ends

by SenI



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick doodle of some hot Stony sexin. SPLOOSH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The War Ends

***So I'm posting a few of my more naughty drawings, starting with my Avengers ones. All of my art stuff goes up either here http://emo-nerd.deviantart.com/ or here http://www.y-gallery.net/user/falloutpunk/ if you wanna check out more.***

 

Sorry about the title...and the peen lol. We all know I'm no good at it.

Anyway, after seeing the new movie, Avengers slash has been my new obsession. And for some reason I'm into Tony/Steve… I don’t know why. I guess cause I LOOOVE RDJ and Chris Evans is sex on wheels *drool* I really wanted to draw something for my new fixation, so here’s just a rough speed painting of the two lovers in some hot sexin!

Again, I’m really sorry Cap looks more like Chris than Cap, but I just found him so delicious with his buzz cut and scruffiness; I thought he looked really debauched and sexy like that lol. I also really wanted Tony’s arc reactor light to shine on Cap’s body but I’m a self-taught CG artist, so basically I’m a hapless noob when it comes to shit like that. Oh well, hope you like it anyway :D

 

[](http://s66.beta.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/Patrioticpeen.jpg.html)  



End file.
